


Love Is

by Hexiva



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: On the TV, love is passionate declarations, sunsets, sweeping camera angles and last-minute meetings at the airport. It’s tense arguments and passionate declarations and weeping and begging. It’s needing someone more than you need your life, your family, your world.That isn’t reality. Leon knows that.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Love Is

On the TV, love is passionate declarations, sunsets, sweeping camera angles and last-minute meetings at the airport. It’s tense arguments and passionate declarations and weeping and begging. It’s needing someone more than you need your life, your family, your world. 

That isn’t reality. Leon knows that.

In the real world, love is Leon’s best friend sitting on the couch with him and listening to him ramble for hours about Knight Rider, big eyes fixed thoughtfully on Leon’s face, even though Leon knows Elliot doesn’t give a shit about Knight Rider. Love is the first time Elliot opens up enough to ramble back at him, to tell him about hacking and communism and capitalism and all the things Leon doesn’t understand but Elliot cares about. Love is when they sit down to watch a movie together and they don’t get halfway through it because they both keep pausing it to talk, every few minutes of screen time, more interested in each other than in the movie.

Love is the comfortable space between them on those days Elliot’s too on edge to be touched, Leon sitting a respectful foot away and keeping him company in his loneliness. Love is Elliot’s arm around Leon’s shoulders, the first time he’s been comfortable enough to initiate touch. Love is the way Elliot texts Leon back when it’s midnight and Leon can’t sleep. Love is the way Elliot looks at him when Leon admits to the things he’s done, the things they both know he deserves to feel guilty for, the things Elliot doesn’t judge him for. 

Love is sharing a joint and laughing at Elliot’s favorite shitty-ass low-budget horror movie. Love is Elliot avoiding Leon’s eyes as he asks  _ can I kiss you.  _ Love is Leon tugging him closer by the collar of his hoodie to kiss him. Love is the way Elliot’s eyes slide shut and the tension goes out of his hunched shoulders as Leon holds him. 

Love is being here with Elliot, day after day. They don’t need sunsets and sweeping camera angles. Being there is enough. 


End file.
